Presentacion inolvidable
by piwis
Summary: es el día de la presentación de Albert y Candy que sorpresas traerá personajes de candy candy de las autoras Kyōko Mizuki,Yumiko Igarashi historia es mía, primera vez que publico espero que les agrade
1. La Presentación

La presentación

El día de la presentación estaba listo, la tía abuela se había esforzado para que todo salga perfecto Albert sabía que su vida ahora iba a cambiar pidió que todo estuviera como lo deseo y pidió únicamente que Elisa y Neil no estuvieran

Candy White Andrew te puedes apurar le apuraba un Albert ya casi desesperado, porque sabía que si se demoraba la tía abuela los iba a retar

Albert que pasa porque me apuras, saliendo como una reina

Vaya mi hija esta preciosa, le decía un galante Albert

Albert creía que me veías como tu hermana hacía unos de sus pucheros

Y ya no hagas pucheros, que se te ven las pecas le quiso hacer una jugarretas

Albert eres malo hum poniendo una de sus caras de monas pecas

Y se empezaba Albert a matar de la risa, pero no se debían demorar más, además todos saben que eres mi hija le decía para que no se enoje… mientras pensaba por lo que va ocurrir hoy debe ser mi hija, espero que todo salga como lo planee

Bueno es tu elección… pensando que misterioso este hoy siempre dice que me ve como su hermana pero hoy me va a presentar como su hija

La ve pensativa y le dice en que piensas

Es que no has invitado a Neil y Elisa y la tía abuela se enojara

Digamos que se les invito a otra hora y en otro lugar, cambiando el tema ya vamos o sino la tía abuela vendrá por nosotros y nos retara

No gracias, mejor bajemos, no quiero que hoy tenga pretexto para que me rete más gracias

Les anuncia, que Albert y Candy están bajando uno de los de servicio

Ya era ahora decía la tía Abuela Elroy

Llego la hora de la presentación y la tía abuela presento a William y a Candy como su hija a petición de Albert

Iniciaron el baile, y se acercan los invitados especiales de Albert para la presentación y ellos eran El duque de Grandchester, Eleonor Baker y Terry

Candy al ver a Terry casi se desmaya

Bailamos Srta. Pecas. Usando su elegancia inglesa decía Terry

Un poco enojada y con su cara de mono como decía Terry Por supuesto que acepto mocoso malcriado, y se fueron a bailar

Bailaron y bailaron, ya cansados fueron al jardín, después que la tía abuela diera el grito en el cielo, pero Albert le contaría todo la historia, cuando los chicos estuvieran ya lejos del salón del baile

En el jardín se sentaron en una de las banca

Candy pensaba en Susana, pero no se atrevió a preguntar pero de igual forma pregunto por Susana, que curiosa eres Candy le respondía Terry, no me cuentes nada ya Terry, mientras se paraba para ir al salón, le agarra el brazo no te enojes pecas le decía, después de dar un gran suspiro empezó a comentarle que todo fue un engaño por parte de Susana, que al verse descubierta huyo y fue atropellada, llego con vida y murió al día siguiente, se fue a Londres, y se amisto con su padre y su madrastra, le llego el telegrama de Albert, el resto es historia.

Candy se puso triste cuando le contó la historia mezclada de rabia como era posible que la engañaran así, pero sonrió que todo se descubrió y ya no sentía pena ahora era feliz, junto a Terry

Cuando vio el momento indicado y como el resultado fue como lo había planeado se acercó a ellos interrumpiendo el momento más romántico de la pareja

Empezó a toser disimuladamente para llamar la atención a ese par de enamorados que estaban en su propio mundo, creo que llego la hora les decía de forma jocosa

Terry y Candy ambos le decían al mismo tiempo la hora de que (asustados)

De su compromiso jajá, viendo la cara de ese par que se habían empezando a sonrojarse primero y luego de algo de enojo

No nos asustes así le decía una Candy enojada

Pecosa, que tal si me quedo sin suegro mirando de querer asesinarlo, Terry le decía de la misma forma que lo dijo Candy por ser interrumpidos

Chicos no se pongan así, tratando de que no lo quisieran asesinar,porque si las miradas mataran, él ya estaría muerto y sepultado bajo 3 metros y para tratar de calmarlos

mejor cambio de tema, y le dijo a Terry no es mejor que anunciáramos a todos en la fiesta, sobre su compromiso que Candy es tu prometida

Pero es día de tu presentación objetaba Candy toda nerviosa

Bueno sino queda más remedio, tarzán pecoso vamos, mientras Albert se reía

Mientras ponía su cara de enojo grito Terry! no me llames tarzán pecoso

Vamos no te enojes pecas, o es que no te quieres casar conmigo, imitando uno de los pucheros de ella

Claro que si quiero mocoso malcriado, diciéndole tiernamente, dando un tierno beso

Vamos chicos le decía Albert, mientras en la reunión, los primos de Candy con sus amigas, y los padres de Terry esperaban las noticias sean favorables

Uno de los pequeños de Annie y Archie se acercó a sus padres gritando que su tía Candy se Casaba

Albert se acercó y a todos sus invitados los reunió para dar la buena nueva, Los padres de Terry y Albert anunciaron el Compromiso de casamiento de Terry y Candy y que la boda se celebraría en Escocia, ya que es un lugar que les trae recuerdo a los novios

Mientras las chicas acorralaban a Candy mientras la felicitaban y como fue, y les conto uno que otro detalle, mientras Terry también era felicitado por los primos de Candy mientras que una que otra amenaza que haga feliz a Candy o lo matarían

* * *

 **Disculpen los cambios del capitulo 1 modificandolo, no me convence al 100% todo el capitulo pero hay una parte que no esta bien redactado y me e trabado para arreglarlo pero no me convence**

 **gracias a todos por sus comentarios recién empece a redactar en este mes por eso la correcciones constantes hasta que me quede bien**


	2. La muerte de susana

**Capítulo 2 Meses Antes**

Eleonor: Hijo a dónde vas con esa cara

Terry: Madre A cumplir con mi deber

Eleonor: Deberías decirle que si quieres la puedes ayudar económicamente y ayudarle en su terapias y no que te exijan que te cases con ella,

Terry: Si fuera tan fácil bueno mejor me voy

Eleonor: Espera hijo tienes una carta de tu padre

Terry: Ahora que quiere, mejor lo leo después de visitar a Susana se me hace tarde y se va al hospital

Mientras en el Hospital

Susana: Viste madre no tardará en llegar Terry y hoy si o si le diré que ponga la fecha

Sra Marlow: Ya Susana quítate esa obsesión de la cabeza

Susana: No madre yo seré la siguiente duquesa, es lo mínimo que merezco sino tengo su amor, entonces será eso lo que tenga nada ni nadie me lo quitara

Sra Marlowe: Susana te desconozco

Llega Terrius al hospital donde esta Susana, lo ve la Sra Marlowe y va a recibirlo y lo hace entrar donde Susana

Susana: Terry amor al fin llegaste, cuando nos vamos a casar, que tal el fin de semana

Terry: te has vuelto loca que te pasa

Susana: ya cuanto tiempo estamos juntos, y no te decides, simulando que le falta el aire, me voy a morir lo único que quiero es que nos casemos, se pone a llorar

Terry: está bien Susana cálmate nos casaremos en una semana

Susana: Esta bien

Terry: mejor me voy, tengo cosas que hacer para que eso se lleve a cabo

Susana: ok amor luego nos vemos

No responde Terry solo hace un asentimiento con la cabeza y sale del cuarto

Sra Marlowe: Estas bien hijita

Susana: si madre, ahora que me case, hare que me cure muy rápido y se levanta de la silla

Sra. Marlowe: cómo pudiste hija, nos has engañado a todos

Susana: ya madre, ya tuve lo que quería ahora seré la siguiente duquesa

Mientras esa conversación se daba, Terry se había olvidado algo que decirle a Susana entonces, llego directamente al cuarto escuchando la conversación que tenían madre e hija y sin que ellas se percataran entro Terry al cuarto

Terry: Susana así que ese era tu plan

Susana: Cuando entraste Terry, asustada

Terry: ya escuche todo, justo ahora me vas acompañar

Susana: no lo hare

Terry: claro que lo harás, y la hizo que saliera donde había un montón de periodistas

Susana al verse rodeada salió corriendo del hospital, sin ver por donde cruzaba un carro la atropello

El conductor al darse cuenta pidió ayuda, los médicos la metieron al hospital, pero ya no había mucho que hacer, le daban pocas horas de vida, y a la mañana siguiente falleció

Acompaño a la madre de Susana porque ella también fue engañada y le pidió perdón a Terry, por todo lo que su hija hizo


	3. El Secuestro del pequeño Alexander

El Secuestro

Mientras que en los Estados Unidos ocurria lo de Susana en Inglaterra, el menor de los hijos del duque habia sido secuestrado con la ayuda de su niñera a un paradero desconocido, para los padres del pequeño, en Estados Unidos Terry leia la carta cuando estaba ayudando a la sra Marlowe en los funerales de susana

La carta del duque

Querido Terruce:

Se solicita que nos ayudes a encontrar a tu hermano menor Alexander, tiene 5 años, sino lo haces por tu madrastra hazlo por el pequeño, está en un país que nunca ha estado, estoy averiguando exactamente donde lo han llevado, cualquier información comunícamelo inmediatamente, ademas te mando algunas fotos del pequeño, para que los reconozcas la ultima vez que lo viste, el todavía usaba pañales

Atentamente

Duque Richard Grandchester

Terry: Esto es grave, tengo que dejarla señora

Señora Marlowe: gracias Terrence por todo, mi hija ya no lo molestara más, disculpe la intromisión que sucede puedo ayudarlo en algo

Terry: Lamentablemente no, tengo que ir rápido a la policía el menor de los hijos de mi padre fue secuestrado

Sra marlowe: vaya entonces, cualquier cosa que pueda ayudarlo pídalo

Terry ya no la escucho, y salio inmediatamente a pedir ayuda a las autoridades

En los alrededores del hogar de pony

Secuestrador 1: Nos reconocerá este niño ya está grande

Secuestrador 2: no lo hará porque nunca nos ha visto además que lo hemos traído cuando estaba durmiendo, lo dejamos aquí y nadie se enterara quien es

Secuestrador 1: tienes razón además esta tan afectado que no puede hablar, ahora falta desaparecer a los más grandes

Secuestrador 2: La muy ingenua de la hija la están cortejando desde que tenía 10 ahora tiene 15 falta muy poco para desaparecerla también, solo esperemos que nuestro amigo no se delate

Secuestrador: Faltaria Richard y su hijo Terrence

Secuestrador 2: Terrence ha renunciado al ducado y sino junto a Richard junior, será un accidente y listo, su padre al no soportar morirá, y tendremos el ducado

Dejaron al niño a la intemperie y lloraba de hambre y frio

chicos sorry tuve un bloqueo mental, porque no me gusta como quedo el capitulo 4, lo voy a volver a colocar, porque ni a mi me gusto lo que escribi


	4. Chapter 4

Alexander estaba llorando de frio y de hambre, Candy que fue a visitar al hogar en sus vacaciones del hospital encontró al pequeño llorando, lo primero que hizo fue ver si había alguien alrededor, y ver quien había dejado al pequeño solo, con este frio, lo llevo al hogar, para alimentarlo y calentarlo del frio, antes de llevarlo a las autoridades pertinentes.

Candy: hermana Maria, srta Pony están aquí gritaba Candy

Hermana Maria: porque gritas Candy ya no eres una niña, y ese pequeño

Candy: lo siento Hermana Maria, no se lo encontré llorando le he tratado de preguntar su nombre pero no habla, seguro es que tiene miedo, mientras arrullaba al pequeño

Alexander: solo miraba y sonreía, pero no hablaba

Hermana Maria: Candy cámbiate la ropa o te vas a resfriar, y tenemos algo de ropa que nos dio el señor Albert, cambia al pequeño, y luego daremos parte a las autoridades

Candy: si hermana Maria

Mientras que en Nueva York, Terry contrataba un detective privado, que un amigo que tenía en la policía, le recomendó

Detective: señor Grandchester; buenas tardes en que lo puedo ayudar

Terrence: Sr. King, me dijeron que usted es el mejor detective, se que no se dedica a buscar, niños pequeños, pero esto es delicado.

Detective: Deme alguna información, y con alguna pista puedo dar con los responsables, porque seguro no solo es por el pequeño

Terrence: porque lo dice

Detective. El Sargento Kurtme dio algunas pistas, tiene amigos en Inglaterra, y descubrió que no solo quisieron desaparecer al pequeño, sino que su hermano Richard, sufrió una intoxicación, que no fue intoxicación, lo intentaron matar, pero en el hospital solo saben que fue intoxicación y se le está haciendo exámenes, a usted no le llego alguna carta amenazadora

Terrence: Que dice con los ojos abiertos, porque querían matarnos

Detective: El Ducado no le dice nada

Terrence: mi padre debe enterarse

Detective: es una posible pista, lo que me preocupa, ese cortejo de su hermana, lo investigue, el novio de su hermana es un delincuente de saco y corbata

Terrence: qué diablos dice, entonces si es posible su teoría que van por el ducado, ahora no sé qué hacer

Detective: primero solucionemos, lo de Alexander, el dichoso novio no va hacer nada por ahora, porque sospechan de él, porque él fue quien le dio lo que intoxico a su hermano

Terrence: si hubiera sido yo solo sospecharía de la mujer de mi padre, pero no creo que atente contra sus propios hijos, la corona se entera de quien es, porque no dudo que sea un paso para ser rey de Inglaterra, mi padre es primo de la reina, en segundo grado.

Detective. Por ahora no puede decir nada porque no hay pruebas concretas, pero selo daremos solo no se desespere

Terrence: tengo que avisarle a mi padre sobre la pareja de su hija

Detective: si lo hace lo va a poner en alerta y no le van a creer

Terrence: está bien ahora hare lo que me dice

Detective: ahora voy con unos contactos, a ver si hay alguna pista.

Terrence: entonces le pondré guardia a mi madre, y a mí por el momento es lo que puedo hacer, además que, claro, se también quién me puede ayudar, me retiro

Detective: Le daremos información, hasta luego señor y sea prudente

Terrence: bueno lo tendré, cualquier información no dude en avisarme


	5. que paso con Terry

Pov Terry

Salí de las oficinas del Investigador King, aun no podía creer todo lo que me había dicho, todo por el maldito ducado, yo era víctima desde pequeño de mi madrastra que era un bastardo y no era el heredero del ducado y el legítimo para heredar era su hijo Richard según ella, el mayor de mis medios hermanos, ahora me daba cuenta que ese ducado era peligroso, ahora atacaban también a sus hijos, quien lo diría ahora yo ayudando a ellos, no me importa si soy el heredero o no, no puedo creer que hayan atacado a un niño pequeño, y trataran de matar al mayor, y a pesar de todo mi media hermana es una dama, y debe ser tratada como tal, tendría ahora que contratar seguridad, y lo único que le puedo escribir a mi padre que ponga seguridad a sus otros hijos que es por seguridad de ellos, no vaya a pasarle lo mismo que al pequeño, y que _aplace_ _el compromiso_ que como conozco a mi padre si no ha cambiado, puedo apelar a que aparezca el pequeño, porque sé que él no tendría cabeza para eso por ahora o eso pienso, ahora que ya no tenía a la pesadilla de Susana conmigo, no puedo acercarme a Candy, rayos y centellas, lo único valioso que tengo es ella, me moriría si le pasara algo, a mi madre debo frecuentarla lo menos posible claro explicándole la situación y que acepte la escolta que le voy a poner, apenas aparezca Alexander, tendré que irme a Inglaterra arreglar el asunto antes de volver a verla, aunque creo que ya tiene una vida, un amor, seguro ya está casada y tendrá hijos, tendré que escribirle a Albert porque la duda me está matando

 **UNA SEMANA DESPUES**

 **Pov Terry**

Le explique la situación a mi madre, claro que dio el grito al cielo, dijo todo por ese ducado, ella comprendió que el niño no tiene la culpa, fue difícil convencerle la escolta, como lo predijo King, unos hombres me seguían, creyeron que no me iba a dar cuenta, claro que la escolta estaban como civiles por petición mía para que no llamar tanto la atención, le mande la carta a Albert pero no me llego respuesta, solo el señor George diciéndome que el Sr. Andrew estaba de viaje, donde estará ese hombre, me cuentan que fue a consultar a las autoridades de otros lugares de un niño que fue dejado en el hogar, no podría ser Alexander, que haría en chicago, ahora tengo que verlo para saber si se trata de él, rayos que tonto, que memoria la mía el Sr King, me dijo que habían visto a Alex en Chicago, tengo que confirmar que es el.

Estaba caminando y pensando Terry que no se dio cuenta con quien choco

Algo Corto, y feliz día del Padre para los papis


	6. descubriendo el paradero de Alexander

Estaba distraído Terry que no se dio cuenta con que choco

Porque no se fija le decía Terry

Si usted es el distraído le decía la persona con quien choco

Ash me choca pensaba Terry, es cierto él era el distraído no le quedaba ahora que disculparse, aunque eso era chocar con su orgullo ingles

Tiene razón yo era el distraído, aunque eso lo fastidiara

Ve no le fue difícil disculparse, se empezó a reír, decía la persona con quien choco

De que se ríe, ya me disculpe, no se debe reír, cuando se dio cuenta con quien era, asi que el Sr. Andrew, puede dejarse de reírse de mí, mientras se cruzaba de manos

Dejo de reír al instante Albert, como sabe mi apellido y que me hable con esa familiaridad, cuando lo vio a la cara era Terry

Vaya Albert que sorpresa el gran señor Andrew yo buscándolo por todos lados y el señor desaparecido, solo me dijeron que estaba de viaje

Vaya Terry el rebelde de San Pablo sigue igual y para que me buscabas

Creo que no leíste la carta, tenemos que conversar tienes unos momentos

Si Terry, es largo y tendido por lo que veo en tu cara

Terry le conto todo, que paso con Susana, que paso con su medio hermano desaparecido, claro que omitió, lo que paso en Inglaterra, por el momento, eso sí le conto que también lo habían amenazado a él y a sus otros medios hermanos haya en Inglaterra

Mira que yo te iba a dar la noticia personalmente de que Candy estaba soltera y sin compromiso, en unos meses era la presentación y quería invitarlo, también le conto del niño, y que él lo había visto

Entonces Terry no se acordaba de que tenía las fotos del pequeño de la cartera como saber si era el, eran las ultimas con respuesta que su padre le envió la ultima vez

Pero Terry no tienes unas fotos del pequeño para saber si es el pequeño

Que idiota soy se decía Terry, ahora que me acuerdo, si mi padre me envió las fotos de mi medio hermano y se lo mostro

No puede ser es el pequeño, ahora que vas hacer

Primero tengo que mandar una carta a mi padre, para que me dé la autorización para viajar con el pequeño a Inglaterra, hablar con el señor King que es mi investigador privado, y dar partes a las autoridades tanto de Nueva York como de Chicago, tengo que hablar con mi jefe el señor Hatway

Terry cálmate, lo primero es enviar el telegrama urgente y de eso yo me encargo que llegue en menos tiempo de lo que siempre ocurre, por algo soy dueño, mientras vamos hablar con tu jefe para pedir permiso para que te ausentes, después vamos hablar con el señor King, y hablar con las autoridades respectiva, y esas personas, ahora que se percataba Albert

Las escoltas seguían a Terry, vigilando cada paso de ese señor, cierto le decía a Albert, verdad me había olvidado son mis escoltas

Vaya ya me miraban con cara de meterme balazo

Lo que vamos hacer es presentarte con ellos, para que no quieran fusilarte jajaja

Que chistoso Terry

Y hubo las presentaciones requeridas

Así fue como se empezó a planear para ir a Chicago sin poner en peligro a la pecosa y a sus amistades


	7. Preparando el Terreno

Llegaron al servicio postal, uno de los empleados le entrego una carta para él, y pidió que la correspondencia llegara en corto plazo que es urgente, mientras que Terry mandaba la carta express y urgente, para que le dieran la autorización para que pueda sacar al pequeño de Estados Unidos para llevarlo a Inglaterra

Albert leía la carta entregada, no sabía si era buena o mala suerte, Candy se iba de viaje por motivos de trabajo y fue a reunirse con Terry

Terry si te preocupa Candy, ella se ha ido de viaje por trabajo, entonces podemos ir a Chicago sin temor que le hagan daño, le decía un comprensivo Albert

Estas seguro, tu sabes qué bueno yo (se ponía rojo) ya que a Terry nunca le gustaba mostrar sus sentimientos en público

Vaya vaya quien lo diría el famoso actor de Broadway se sonrojara jajá

Albert, que graciosito estas hoy, decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Ya, era una broma, para no incomodar más a Terry prefirió cambiar de tema, ya pusiste la correspondencia

Si ya lo hice, mientras se acercaba Albert,

Mientras Albert daba las indicaciones precisas, ya saben lo que les dije es urgente, es para que un pequeño regrese a casa, sus padres están esperando estas noticias

Los empleados al unísono dijeron si Sr. Andrew

Entonces fueron a pedir el permiso al señor Heatway para que se ausentara por una buena temporada, él sabía que se iba a ir a Inglaterra, pero creía que iba a ser después de la próxima obra, lo quería convencer, pero dado las circunstancias, no se podía negar, claro que le iba pedir que dirigiera una obra en Inglaterra y Escocia después que pasara la tormenta, porque sabía que Terry no iba a tener cabeza para eso en estos momentos y conociéndolo lo iba a mandar al diablo, y no quería perder a su mejor actor.

Terry sabía que las cosas se estaban poniendo a su favor, ya por el momento 2 cosas habían salido como había pedido, lejos a su pecosa para que no le hagan daño y lo otro que su jefe lo dejara ir, el siguiente paso era el complicado y era convencer al Sr. King que viajara para dar las pruebas necesarias a su padre para saber qué hacer, y lo siguiente pero más fácil, ir al hogar de Ponny y dar todas las pruebas a las autoridades que era su familiar para llevarlo a casa

Y se preparó todo para ir por Alex, llevarlo a casa y desenmascarar a las personas detrás de todo el dolor a su familia por el ducado

Mientras en el Hogar de Ponny

El pequeño Alexander empezaba a hablar después del shock, Candy lo había dicho antes de partir de viaje por su trabajo que era tiempo, y encontró pedazos de periódicos donde estaba Terry, él no se acordaba mucho, pero sin querer el vio algunas imágenes en el escritorio de su padre, y le decía que era su hermano mayor, no quería que su madre le inculcara el odio hacia sus hijos, poco a poco lo hacía con los mayores, pero no con él, se acordaba de la conversación con su padre no mucho por su corta edad

La hermana María se acercó y le preguntó al pequeño de donde saco esos recortes, pero el solo decía y apuntaba hacia los recortes hermano, hermano

Estas seguro pequeño, y el repetía varias veces las mismas palabras

Srta. Ponny, Srta. Ponny llamaba a voces la Hermana María,

Que pasa hermana María

El pequeño reconoció a Terrius en unos cortes de periódico, y siempre dice lo mismo, que es su hermano

Mientras hablaban, llego un volante policial que el Sr. Grandchester, está buscando a su hermano menor

Señorita Ponny usted cree que este pequeño sea Alexander el hermano del joven Terry

Parece que si hermana María si es así hay que prepararlo, porque seguro, no tardan en venir por el


	8. volviendo a casa con Alexander

Partieron de Nueva York a la mañana siguiente, ya había noticias del pequeño y tenía que darles las pruebas a las autoridades para que el pequeño se vaya con él, por eso Albert, pidió que se tomara todas las declaraciones en el hogar y el buen George los ayudaría con la ayuda legal.

La Hermana María fue a buscar al pequeño pero estaba tan asustado, y no quería salir de donde se había escondido, porque creyó que ahora los hombres malos se lo llevarían a otro lugar y nunca más vería a su papi y a su mami

Mientras resolvían ese pequeño problema llego Terry al hogar de Ponny con bastante gente, y vio que en el hogar estaban buscando algo a alguien por el movimiento de la casa

Hermana María, Srta. Ponny buenas tardes, que paso que están buscando, para poder ayudarles, decía Albert

Joven Albert, joven Terry en verdad desde la mañana si estamos buscando a alguien, creo joven Terry que su hermano se asustó y se ha escondido tan bien que no lo hemos encontrado, cuando estaba Candy siempre lo encontraba ahora que ella está de viaje no sabemos por dónde buscar

Que Candy cuido a Alexander, a mi medio hermano, mientras se sorprende y se le abren los ojos como platos vaya otra cosa más que agradecerle a Candy, decía Terry

Creo que mejor nos separamos para buscar al pequeño

Si estuvo con Candy, seguro le ha enseñado todo lo que sabe tarzán pecosa, como enseñarle a enlazar, jugar afuera, amar la naturaleza, trepar árboles, eso trepar arboles como no se le ocurrió, el creía que no lo había hecho, pero si Candy lo había cuidado ¿era posible que estuviera en uno verdad? ¿Se habrá subido al padre árbol? Se preguntaba Terry, efectivamente se subió al árbol encontrándolo sobre una de las ramas, bien acomodado, y platicando o teniendo un monologo con una ardilla, que no se había dado cuenta lo tarde que se había hecho

Terry con ayuda de Albert lo bajaron y lo llevaron al hogar, donde Terry le explico que volverían a casa, el pequeño lo miraba si fuera cierto o una gran mentira, se dio el parte correspondiente a las autoridades, mostrando todas las pruebas requeridas decidieron que podía llevarse al pequeño en el momento que deseara

Cuando ya había recibido la masiva de su padre, Terry compro los boletos, e iba a embarcarse, pero no conto, que los que habían amenazado, se presentaran, querían otra vez llevarse al pequeño, y acabar con él, pero nadie sabe de donde aparecieron toda esa gente, ya que a su seguridad había sido reducido, cuando casi cumplen con su objetivo de llevarse y desaparecerlo para siempre a él y al pequeño

La Guardia Real Inglesa, salió al rescate de Terry, se sorprendió que los reyes los ayudara en esos momentos, después del susto Albert acompaño finalmente a Terry a tomar el barco que los llevaría al pequeño Alexander y a Terry a Inglaterra

 **Mientras en Inglaterra,**

El cerebro de toda esta operación trataba de que su novia, le dijera toda la verdad y a petición de su padre, Ana Victoria, tenia que no revelar todo lo que le paso al pequeño Alexander, tenía que hacerle caso a su padre, porque no era bueno que su madre escuchara una y otra vez lo mismo, ella no se separaba de su madre, salió molesto, su plan era desaparecer a los Grandchester para siempre porque quería tener el ducado y porque no, meterse más a la corte y después de desaparecer a Ana Victoria cortejar a una de las princesas heredera s para ser el próximo rey y sus planes no estaban saliendo como él quería, ya que aunque era duque, era un duque muy lejano a tener la posibilidad de estar en la línea de sucesión o más aun tener posibilidad cortejar a una princesa y eso que no estaba enterado, de que a Richard lo habían trasladado a Escocia, o que el pequeño Alex ya lo habían rescatado y en estos momentos estaba de regreso a su hogar y sus cómplices capturados,

El paradero de Richard solo su padre de él lo sabía el lugar exacto, para que nadie supiera que ya estaba recuperado, El duque se mostraba afligido y preocupado, para no levantar sospechas si algo andaba mal

Lo último que recibió las noticias de sus hijos fue que los que secuestraron a Alexander estaban ya capturados, y que gracias al cielo que autoridades Ingleses lo ayudasen, pero le sorprendió fue que la misma Guardia Real Inglesa los haya rescatado, es que los reyes querían a Terry desde pequeño era su sobrino consentido, pero nunca lo mostraron abiertamente, no hicieron nada cuando se enteraron de que era actor, intentaron ayudarlo con el caso de Susana en forma discreta, porque se habían enterado que la tal Susanita, planeo todo, además que había escuchado una conversación entre el padre de Terry y el mismo Terry, que era su deber era estar en Inglaterra, para que tomara el ducado, ese día ardió Troya entre ambos, pero con el tiempo, El Duque Richard Grandchester cedió, que Terry tenía razón, pero igual sabían lo orgulloso que era él, y si necesitaba algo que se les comunicara sin importar que.

Entonces se planeó que la duquesa, el pequeño Alex, y Terry estuvieran con Alex, pero como lo conocía sabía que no iba a aceptar, porque aún no se reconciliaban su esposa con su hijo, entonces él se quedaría en el castillo, además de vigilar y ayudar a desenmascarar al pretendiente de Ana Victoria, eso se lo dijo a Terrence, claro que una parte no iba a ser así

A La duquesa, se le dijo que iba a pasar con Richard una temporada, pero a su hija y al pretendiente de esta como al resto de personas en el castillo ella iba a viajar a un lugar retirado que era propiedad de los Grandchester sin especificar en cuál de ellos, que era por la salud, de la duquesa según ordenes médicas, era mejor que no estuviera en el castillo por sus nervios, y si había laguna noticia del pequeño, era mejor en ese lugar que en el mismo castillo y que recordase todo lo ocurrido una y otra vez.

Al llegar primero a Escocia, no le dijeron nada sobre Alexander a la duquesa, ni y que iba estar en esa reunión Terry, ni a él tampoco, porque si sabía que si estaba la duquesa, se negaría a asistir tanto su esposa como su hijo

 **Llegando a Inglaterra - Escocia**

se reunió Terry con su padre y su madrastra María Gabriel, al principio estaba enojado, porque le engañaran de esa forma, pero comprendió que era la madre del pequeño, entonces regreso y procedió contar toda la historia delo que paso en América

Otra vez esa chica nos ha ayudado es un ángel y ahora cuidando ella mismo al pequeño y también tú Terrence, abrazando a su hijo

Gracias padre contestaba Terry mientras recibía el abrazo de su padre

La duquesa María Gabriel no sabía cómo reaccionar, discúlpame Terrence por todo lo que te hice de pequeño, a mí me habían dicho que me iba a casar con Richard desde pequeña, cuando me entere que tu padre se enamoró en América, y de ese fruto había nacido un hijo, me sentí celosa, quería ganarte al principio pero cada vez que te veía, miraba a mi esposo que te amaba, y tú le hacías recordar a Eleonor tu madre, y poco a poco quería que se olvidara de ella y empecé a mirarte con otros ojos, porque estaba celosa, quería que mirara a Richard como lo hacía contigo, y poco a poco nuestra relación entre tú y yo empezó a empeorar cada vez más, sé que es tarde y tienes una madre algo que no pude ser para ti, porque yo te vi crecer, yo también tenía cariño hacia ti, perdóname por favor, sé que no puedes mirarme como una madre, pero mírame como una amiga, lo que debió ser así del principio y lo abrazo a Terrence

Yo no sé qué decir, me siento confundido ante todo esto decía Terry, y lo de Alexander no se preocupe, lo hice por el pequeño, y creo que puedo reconstruir de poco la amistad con mis medios hermanos si ellos lo quieren.

Richard Junior había escuchado todo, porque se había escondido, y nadie se percató de su presencia, y se dijo a si mismo que la relación con Terrence por su parte iba a ser como hermanos, como debió ser desde el principio, pero su hermana iba a ser difícil, porque tenía un carácter de los mil demonios.

 **Disculpen la tardanza pero me trabe mucho haciendo este capítulo, tenía que ver cómo hacer que se amistara con su madrastra y su otro medio hermano, falta una, y es del carácter más difícil y no será fácil, poder desenmascarar a este personaje, se acepta ideas y sugerencias**

 **Y Gracias por todos sus reviews, estoy mejorando poco a poco, no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien o no pero espero que les guste mi historia, y estoy dispuesta a escuchar sugerencias claro siempre con respeto**


	9. castillo Granchester, visita a los reyes

Después de la reunión, Richard Junior y Terrence se reunieron, Ricky empezó diciendo que había a oído todo, además que lo que sentía no era enojo, sino que su madre siempre le había inculcado, que ellos 3 se merecían todo, tanto el cariño de su madre que ya lo tenían, también, el cariño de su padre, y del resto de sus familiares, y por ser tú según mi madre un bastardo no merecías nada, además de hablar y aclarar todo, lo que pasaba con ellos, lo que si le pidió es que cuidase de Ana Victoria, que el mismo quería acabar con ellos, pero no lo hacía, porque sería mejor que él se quedaría a proteger al pequeño y a la duquesa, además todavía debían aparentar, que el pequeño Alex estaba desaparecido, y el aun en recuperación para que no se viniera abajo todo

Que sabía el carácter que podía tener y recibir Ana Victoria, pero si por el bienestar de ella, se iba a tragar su orgullo, y actuar frente a ese pretendiente por algo no era el mejor actor de América, y lo iba a desenmascarar, y si era posible, que ambos le dieran su merecido por meterse con una dama

En el Castillo

Pov Ana Victoria

No es posible, ese bastardo viene, que cólera, porque mi padre le habrá mandado esa carta cuando desapareció Alexander, ahora viene aquí a ver si puede ayudar, porque no ayuda desde américa porque tiene que ensuciar otra vez su presencia en el Castillo, no me queda otra que aceptar, pero eso si le hare la vida imposible, porque ni crea que va a venir a dar órdenes como el gran duque ese puesto si no lo quiere Ricky lo tendré yo, pero jamás ese, mientras tiraba al basurero la carta que le hicieron llegar de su padre.

Después de que hablara con Ricky Terrence se fue rumbo al castillo, siguiendo con el plan, tendría que decir que había aceptado el ducado, mientras su padre estaba de viaje investigando la desaparición del pequeño, sabía muy bien que iba a tener una difícil batalla desenmascarar a ese duquecito enfrente de todo el mundo y ser un apoyo, sino también el odio de Ana Victoria, pero tenía que hacerlo por el bien de todos

Que haces tú aquí, lo miraba con un odio en sus ojos, este no es tu lugar, entre otras cosas hirientes le decía su media hermana pero que difícil no contestar para Terry, pero lo había prometido además no iba a faltarle el respeto a una dama

Estoy por órdenes de mi padre, además sé que tu madre cara de cerdo no está en el castillo, claro que solo sabían que se habían reconciliado casi toda su familia excepto ella, porque era capaz de contarle y sobreponer a sobre aviso a ese dis que duque , no te olvides que también es mi padre, y mientras el no este, yo cumpliré las funciones del ducado hasta que regrese, también tengo ordenes de él, y una de ellas, es que tu ni t u pretendiente pueden anunciar su compromiso, y está seriamente pensando en cumplir en romper ese noviazgo tuyo, quiere que yo me encargue de todo, incluso me dijo que te iba a meter en un convento, para que ores por todo, le explique a nuestro padre que si en este tiempo, que yo iba observar el comportamiento de ambos, y le decía que si te metía o no al convento

Ella furiosa, le decía que no se debería meter en su vida, que ella iba a hacer lo que quisiera, además pensaba que su madre, regresaría y la apoyaría, pero le dio una carta del duque, diciendo que tenía que obedecer todo lo que Terrence dijera, porque él iba a ser su representante legal hasta que regresaran ellos.

El Duque Whirton, que era el pretendiente de Ana Victoria estaba escuchando, pero estaba furioso, como rayos sobrevivió se decía internamente, yo lo mande a matar, seguro que al pequeño y a su medio hermano ya los habré matado, tengo que aguantármelo no queda otra

Bienvenido, soy el Duque Whirton el pretendiente de su hermana Ana Victoria lo decía de forma hipócrita

Terrence no le creyó una palabra, pero tenía que seguir actuando Ana victoria es mi media hermana, y en verdad estoy empezando a tomar seriamente a tomar el ducado, voy a investigar todo lo que ha sucedido estos años, los reyes han sido generosos, conmigo, por eso debo ir a presentarle mis saludos, así que si no les importa debo asearme y salir en este momento

Ana Victoria estaba con una cara de pocos amigos, si el cumplía su amenaza, seria recluida en un convento para tomar los hábitos, y eso ella no quería, entonces mientras este, tenía que aguantarlo no le quedaba otra por el momento hasta que sus padres regresaran

El Duque Whirton estaba más que molesto, si lo investigaba estaba perdido, tenía que planear acabar de una vez a Terrence, y algún plan para que obliguen a casarse con ella, cuanto antes, pero si tenía un guardián sería peor

Lo que no sabían ambos era que Terrence antes de salir, contrato una dama de compañía y algunos agentes disfrazados en el castillo con diversas profesiones para proteger tanto a su media hermana como a el

Al ver la dama de compañía quiso ofrecerle dinero, pero ella se negó, quiso correrla pero dijo que lo contrato fue el Márquez Grandchester estaba furioso, no salía como él quería

Mientras que Terrence había sido llamado por los reyes

Su majestad, realizo la venia correspondiente Usted me mando a llamar

Es asi Joven Terrence, debemos de nombrarlo Márquez no se olvide que no ha renunciado oficialmente a sus cargos nobiliarios

Su majestad estoy agradecida por esos reconocimientos de la nobleza, pero ahora mi familia está pasando unos momentos difíciles,

Estamos enterados, un momento Terrence, salgan todos de la sala excepto Terrence y nosotros, y cierren la puerta, no quiero saber que si escuchan será considerado alta traición y saben cuál es la pena

Si su majestad respondieron todos sus criados, y salieron, sin siquiera el más chismoso de la corte pudo escuchar

Ahora si Terrence, quiero que me digas todo, por algo mandamos la guardia real, es algo serio, verdad porque no creo, que todo esto sea algo sin importancia

Su majestad, no sabría que decirle

Estamos solo Terry, somos tus tíos así que por favor no te dirijas tan formal ante nosotros

Está bien ustedes ganan tíos, es algo delicado todavía no lo he comunicado al parlamento porque mi padre no está y tengo que presentarme ante ellos, para comunicarles todo, pero no puedo hacerlo por el Duque Whirton, todavía tiene un escaño, y justo es referente a el

Dios Mío Terry, esto es serio, cuantos a nosotros, con los informes y todo, nadie se enterara de lo que nos cuentes, hasta que se decida que hacer, lo más peligroso, es que tu hermana estaría en peligro también

Así como Terry decidió contar todo a los reyes

Estas seguro lo que nos dices Terry esto es más serio de lo que creía, si tienes pruebas, es mejor actuar cuanto antes

Lo haríamos, pero Ana Victoria esta no sé si enamorada pero si encaprichada y si nos oponemos no lo creerían, además puede poner a cumplir su plan, queremos que todo el mundo sepa que es un traidor a su majestad

Tienes razón, lo primero es pedir que ya fue mucha visita, del duque pedirle gentilmente que se retire del castillo, que no es correcto, además, el príncipe los visitara y necesita el cuarto de visita, porque no ira solo, sino con su esposa e hijo, y no quiere visitas de personas extrañas, que no sean familiares

Está bien su majestad, como digan, bueno, creo que eso es todo,

ahora sí, tenemos que llamarlos a los criados, le dio un abrazo a Terry y volvía a la posición formal una vez mas

Bueno Terrence eso es todo lo que tiene que comunicarnos

Si Su majestad

Puede retirarse, y salude a su padre

Por Supuesto su majestades

Ahora que vino seguro ya lo nombraron Márquez debo seguir más tiempo con él, porque no se regresa a américa y ahí puedo acabarlo más fácilmente, aquí no, todo el mundo lo resguarda, pensaba el duquecito

Sin saber que sus planes empezaba a cambiarse y desmoronarse


	10. La vida de Candy

Mientras todo eso pasaba en Inglaterra pasaba tampoco era tan dulce la vida para Candy

 **Estados Unidos**

Después que dejara al pequeño en el hogar y tuviera que salir de viaje por trabajo, Candy regresara a Chicago, la tía abuela insistía que debía casarse con Neil, aunque Albert ya le dijo que nunca consentiría ese matrimonio, pero como siempre ese par de sabandijas le habían dicho mentiras sobre ella, le dijeron a la tía abuela que ese presunto viaje de trabajo no era más que una excusa para verse con su amante de turno, y era mentira que se fue a trabajar como enfermera que era un pretexto, y también le dijeron a la tía abuela, que siempre a William lo había engañado, y sin querer se había vuelto su tapadera, que enlodaría el apellido Andrew, y como un gesto de bondad Neil se iba a sacrificar, para hacer según ellos a Candy una mujer decente

Candy llego de viaje después de llevar unos documentos solicitados por el hospital, quería consentir a ese pequeño que había encontrado, al llegar no lo encontró, y le pregunto a las hermanas por el pequeño, la hermana María le conto, que ese pequeño se llama Alexander Grandchester, el creía que era un hijo de Terry que tuvo en el colegio, ya que en ese tiempo siempre lo consideraban un mujeriego, y no quería saber nada para no herir más su dañado corazón, pero las hermana María y la Señorita Ponny, continuaron, sin ver la cara de Candy, les dijo que era hermano del joven Terrence, solo le explicaron, que unas personas lo habían secuestrado por dinero, claro ellas desconocían todo detrás de ese secuestro, en fin le contaron, que el Joven Albert, y el Joven Terry, mostraron todas las pruebas ahora estarían en casa, ella estaba triste, porque se había encariñado, con el pequeño, después pensó, como era posible de que hubiera gente tan mala, de secuestrar a un pequeño de sus padres, de su país, por dinero, pero luego y estaba feliz también por el pequeño que ya estuviera con su verdaderos padres, y se preguntaba que si hubiera pasado eso con ella o con Annie, que alguien los secuestró y sus padres no tuvieran idea , pero nunca lo sabría a ciencia cierta.

La tía abuela la mando a llamar, para decirle que se iba a casar, aprovechando que todavía Albert estaba en Nueva York, que por petición de Terry, fue a visitar a la madre de Terry, tenía que ponerle al tanto de lo que pasaba, y supiera el motivo de la ausencia de su hijo, ella se negaba, y que no se casaría con él, ni aunque fuera el último hombre en la faz de la tierra, se casaría con él, la tía abuela, la encerró bajo llaves hasta que cambiara de parecer, solo ella tendría las llaves, para que cuando fuera de comer, ella misma llevaría la comida

Cuando regreso Albert, se armó una guerra, que parecía que hubiera explotado otra guerra en la casa Andrew, Albert, exigió que le abrieran la puerta, y encontró a Candy no era esa chica alegre sino triste, él no pensaba contar sus planes pero solicito a la tía que háblense a solas, y le dijo a Neil que no era bienvenido en casa, y cono tutor nunca accedería a que Candy se casase con él, pero Neil no se quedaría callado, dijo abiertamente, que seguro Candy ya le abrió las piernas, para que fuera uno más de sus amantes, la tía abuela miraba horrorizada, la madre de Neil sorprendida y su padre humillado y avergonzado con esas palabras, que consideraba a William como un amigo, si pensaba echarlo por otras personas, lo iba hacer en frente de los reporteros quien siempre rondaba a William desde que se dio a conocer, y estaban más atentos cuando la fecha de la presentación seria en algunos meses, cuando vieron la puerta abrirse los periodistas se sorprendieron que el magnate hiciera eso, adema de que iba a declarar

o Albert, hizo una declaración mientras tiraba a Neil fuera de la propiedad de los Andrew

Señores, no es grato dirigirme a ustedes, saben que odio declarar, pero lo que ha pasado en mi casa es un espectáculo bochornoso, que aún no puedo creerlo, por respeto de mi hija no quisiera decirlo, pero las declaraciones realizadas por un miembro de mi familia fueron impropias, y tanto calumniosas, sobre mi persona y sobre mi hija, por eso, nunca concederé , la mano de Candy a una sabandija como esta lacra que es mi familia, además retirare todas las ayudas a Neil y como ya es mayor de edad, trabajara en la empresa claro esta si el acepta, pero empezara desde abajo, se acabó sus caprichos, de niño mimado, y si sus padres no aceptan no solo le quitare esos privilegios, si siguen así las cosas las alianzas de la sociedad entre los Legan y los Andrew, se disolverán, eso es todo lo que voy a decirles con permiso

Nunca había escuchado la tía Elroy, que Albert se dirigiese así, y menos declarase así a la prensa, ahora sería la comidilla, de toda la sociedad, mientras que Sara, culpaba a Candy de todo lo que pasaba, Albert le dijo que si no fue suficiente la humillación que hizo pasar a su familia en los medios, si se enteraba que cosa decía, el estaría feliz, de decirle a toda la sociedad, que aun les apoyaba las razones para el repudio social, ya que no sabían a ciencia cierta, pero sus amistades sabrían la verdad de no solo lo que hicieron y empezó a mencionarlo, ya que estaba sumamente enojado como nunca antes, no solo querían seguir humillándola, sino también forzar a Candy para que se case con Neil, además oso de manchar la reputación de Candy, insinuando abiertamente que Candy se le ofrecía, eso era vergonzoso por querer manchar también la reputación de él, todo el mundo sabía que Candy era su hija, eso hizo que la última gota de su paciencia rebalsara, si pensaba que soportaría todo eso se equivocaban es más, no fue suficiente y cambio de idea, a Neil lo mandaría a una escuela militar, para que hiciera algo de provecho algo que se comunico a sus padres, Sara, seguia culpando a Candy, pero Albert salio en frente, que sino le gustaba se puede ir , pero ya sabia las consecuencias y seguro que también fue Elisa quien lo ayudo pero como no tenía pruebas, le advirtió, sobre un posible castigo, si lo hiciera pero una vez en la vida, ella no participo en las locuras de Neil, más bien ella se había enamorado de un chico de buen corazón, que no le hacía caso después de ver cómo era ella, pero se dijo que iba a cambiar, y dejaría en paz a Candy, pero no estaba tan seguro William de ese cambio.

Albert, se fue a hablar con la tía Elroy le explico que tenía para Candy un pretendiente digno para Candy, y la familia Andrew, además tambien aprobó esa relación, que el día de la presentación si era posible, se haría la pedida de mano, pero por ahora él se encontraba en casa, con su padre en Inglaterra, solucionando problemas muy delicados para su familia, pero cuando se solucionase, se haría la petición de mano, ya fuese el día de la presentación o tiempo después, que las mentiras de Neil, eran vergonzosas, y si dudaba de su palabra, Candy era virgen como el día que nació, la tía Elroy se horrorizo con lo dicho, pero al final comprendió el tremendo error, creyendo a Neil, y trato de cambiar, y se enfocó, que sus nietas fueran, unas bellas señoritas por dentro como por fuera, claro cada uno en su estilo, claro que le hizo prometer a William que no diría nada hasta el momento indicado

Cuando se lo llevaron, Neil lloro como una Magdalena en brazos de su madre, Elisa cambio poco a poco y se puso estudiar una carrera, Sara dio el grito en el cielo, yq que educado a sus hijos como si fueran de la realeza no tenían que mover un musculo, y siempre que tenían que servirles, ]Theo en cambio vio el cambio de su hija y la apoyo, y a su hijo, que era mejor eso, que en la carcel donde seguro acabaria si seguia asi

Para ese día William lo único que le pidio a la Tía Elroy es que ninguno de los Legan estuviesen, para no incomodar a la pareja que ese día anunciarian su compromiso


	11. Chapter 11

Terry desconocía todo lo que pasaba en ese tiempo con Candy y lo que Neil trato de hacerle, además ahora tenía serios problemas, incluso si ese duquecito de quinta se enteraba de la existencia de Candy podría hacerle daño en lo que más le duele

Terry, regreso al castillo, y pidió informes sobre su media hermana, y que de ninguna forma la dejaran sola con su pretendiente, luego de recibir los informes, le preocupo que quisiera pagar a la dama de compañía claro que ella se había negado,

En la hora de la cena, les pidió hablar, claro que lo quería mandar a que se quemara en el infierno, pero no podía, tenía que actuar que frente a él para que no sospechara, discúlpeme duque Rito, mi apellido no es ese señor Grandchester, estaba furioso, porque ese hijo bastardo del duque Grandchester no se aprende como me llamo, mi apellido es Whirton señor Grandchester, ah cierto le respondía en forma de burla Terrence

Como sea que se llame, Terrence, le dijo su media hermana, porque lo fastidias, que molesto porque no lo tratas bien, el duquecito le apretaba la mano, diciendo que no importa cariñito, que le llame como quiera, porque tú eres única, y le hacía lo mismo, Terrence le dijo que esas muestras de cariño lo dejasen a un lado que lo enfermaban, bueno ahora sin tanta cosa, se me ha ordenado, que vamos a recibir invitados especiales, los hijos de su majestad, nos visitaran.

El duque Alexis whirton creyó tener su oportunidad de oro, claro que Terrence, se burlaría de él, dejo que se alegrara por el momento, bueno, se me ha pedido, que solo este la servidumbre, y la familia cercana, por lo que le pido, que cuando ellos lleguen usted se haya marchado, claro que tendrá las visitas a Ana victoria en un horario establecido, y siempre con un chaperón, claro que su hermana, le dijo porque si ya era parte de su familia, pero le dijo que son ordenes de la misma reina, y si no le gustaba empacase, porque hoy mismo se iría al convento para ser monja, estaba furiosa su media hermana Ana Victoria, ahora se dirigiría al duque Whirton además que se me ha comentado, algo desagradable de usted, claro que es posiblemente una invención de los sirvientes, pero de igual forma tengo que informar a mi padre, que usted está queriendo sobornar a mis empleados, para hacer lo que quiera en el castillo, y claro que el príncipe, no quiere ser molestado por usted, la reina mismo me lo ha dicho, tiene 3 días para marcharse, sino le informare a mi padre y estará gustoso en romper este compromiso absurdo, me retiro, tengo que alistarme para la cena e informar a mi padre y saber si tiene información del pequeño Alexander.

Como era posible, tenía la oportunidad de oro, y lo alejaba de la mina de oro, rayos, esa dama de compañía seria la víctima, claro, lo vería ver como un accidente, y el no estando el castillo, tenía un cómplice dentro, ni el mismo Terrence sabría lo que ha pasado

Empezó la hora de acabar a Terrence, seducir a Ana Victoria, ya que recordó que tuvo que hacerle la corte desde pequeña y recién hace algunos años que aceptara tener algo con él, pero ya se había cansado de estar con esa niña mimada, quería una mujer.

Empezaría acabando a esa soplona, seguro fue ella quien la delato

Al día siguiente en la noche empezaría el plan, él se iría en la tarde, y su cómplice se encargaría de acabar si era necesario uno a uno y así empezó su plan

La muchacha antes de acostarse tomaba un vaso agua servida en una jarra de agua, que Terrence había autorizado para que no hicieran ruido los empleados que además por la hora que se levantaban era preferible así

Ella dejaba su jarra lista, antes de finalizar sus labores, y acompañar a la Srta., Ana Victoria para que se despidiese del duque, que se iría del castillo aprovechando que nadie veía el cómplice le ponía unas gotas incoloras, pero mortales a la jarra del agua, cuando todos se retiraron a descansar, la dama de compañía volvía a pedir permiso a Terrence, para llevarse la jarra de agua a su dormitorio él no se negó, sin saber que sería la última vez que la verían con vida

Al día siguiente encontraron muerta creyeron, que fue algo natural, claro para todo el mundo pero no para Terry

Terrence, al día siguiente que se fue ese duquecito, había cambiado de idea, ya no iba estar su hermana en el castillo, ni en un convento, sino iba ingresar al colegio San Pablo, por seguridad de ella.

Le comento a su hermana, Ana victoria he decidido algo, ya que mi padre me dio el poder legal, no te quedaras en el castillo, tengo que hacer mientras regresa nuestro padre, así que ingresaras, al colegio, eso sí, solo yo podre ir por ti, ya sabes que si te escapas o algo parecido, tendrá consecuencia, no solo hare que termines ese romance, además que se quitaran todos tus privilegios, decía Terry, pero fue interrumpido, no puedes hacer eso, claro que si puedo, alista tus cosas entraras hoy mismo al colegio

Llegaron al colegio, Hermana Margaret que alegría verla, como está usted, todo galante Terrence, muy bien joven Terrence, hermana le molesta si hablo con la madre superior, la hermana Grey, adelante Terrence

Herma Grey, gracias por su amabilidad, después de lo que paso entre Candy y yo en el colegio, ahora traigo a Ana Victoria, ella está acostumbrada, a estar con institutrices, para su educación pero ha sucedido algo delicado, claro que necesito que Ana Victoria, mi hermana, se quede aquí, y solo podrá salir conmigo, se habrá enterado del pequeño Alexander fue secuestrado, mi padre se está encargando de su paradero, y mi hermano Richard, intoxicado, su madre esta con el cuidándolo porque esta delicado de salud, como comprenderá, yo no puedo estar con alguien que me odia, y que pretende fugarse con alguien que no merece la pena, he tratado de cuidarle, pero más me opongo, más se encapricha, claro estando con chicas de su edad, y conociéndola, en algún evento conocerá a chicos de su edad que valga la pena,

Esta seguro Terrence lo que dice, pobre duque, decía la hermana Grey, bueno siendo así, se cumplirá las ordenes que le dio su padre, y gracias a sus donativos, esperemos que su hermano se recupere, para que regrese al colegio.

Gracias hermana, también le pido, que no puede acercarse el duque Alexis whirton , es el pretendiente de Ana Victoria, ese sujeto, no le cae bien a mi padre, y a pesar de las diferencias que tengo con la madre de Ana Victoria también me lo han pedido, solo puede verla en casa, no puede sacarla del colegio, ni mandarle correspondencia, ni ella a él, ese hombre no es bien visto, por nadie en mi casa, y queremos acabar ese capricho de ella, y es mejor así, además es porque está castigada hasta nuevo aviso, ahora me retiro mañana tengo visitas en casa, y aun no he terminado de arreglar todo como es debido, sino atiendo esas visitas, la misma reina, me llamara, para pedir mi cabeza, por no atender a las visitas de mi casa como es debido

Entiendo, joven Terrence, cualquier cosa, háganos saber en qué podemos ayudar, para que todo salga como el duque desea

Bueno me retiro, gracias por todo, me despediré de Ana Victoria, y me retirare, en efecto se despidió de su hermana y se retiró hacia el castillo, y Ana Victoria, fue conducida a sus dormitorios.

Por lo menos aleje, a ese por un tiempo de mi hermana, aunque este furiosa, espero que no escape, pero es mejor así, me odiara, pero con el tiempo comprenderá, ahora a preparar para las visitas

Las visitas se presentaron en efecto y no sucedió nada malo, hasta el último día que se presentó el señor Whirton, vengo a ver a Ana Victoria, decía todo borracho, y a altas horas de la noche, pero Terrence lo cuadro, en primera, tengo visitas importantes, no sé cómo entro pero el responsable será echado, segundo no son las horas y las condiciones para visitarla, y tercero ella no está en la casa, está en un colegio, como interna en el extranjero, y nadie puede verla, excepto yo o los duques y como ellos no están por el problema el pequeño, así que le pido que se retire, o quiere ser arrestado, por hacer este escandalo

Ahora si estaba furioso no sabía dónde estaba Ana Victoria su presa se le había escapado los príncipes vieron el bochornoso espectáculo y como fue humillado por Terrence, y para colmo de males se había enterado que los que secuestraron al pequeño fueron capturados era cuestión de tiempo que dieran con el


	12. El Novio Humillado

Ahora si ya estaba cansado, y también furioso, enfrente de sus invitados, hizo eso, no le quedaría más remedio, que comunicárselo a la reina, pensaba el actuar solo, pero ya no podía más , su familia estaba a salvo, esperaba que Ana Victoria no hiciera ninguna estupidez , pero no quedaba otra, sin saber lo que estaba pasando en el colegio

 **Colegio San Pablo**

Ana Victoria, se encontraría en el colegio con un amigo de la infancia, que creyó que solo había sentido amistad, pero había sentido algo más, siendo pequeña, pero cuando sus padres y el chico se tuvieron que ir del país por negocios del padre de él, se sentía sola y se refugió en los detalles y que le hiciera la corte alguien mayor, como su medio hermano, pero cuando volvió a ver a ese chico de sus sueños en el colegio se sentía confundida, lo que nunca supo es que ese chico estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, aun cuando era un niño pequeño, se dijo que unos años más y se le declararía, lo que no sabía era que estaba ella, con pareja, pero no se cansaría a que lo aceptara solo a él, y si tenía ella pareja, que lo dejase

No habría problemas, que el duque Grandchester y su familia lo aceptase, ya que su padres eran grandes amigos, incluso su familia protegia siempre a Terrence el medio hermano de Ana Victoria, cada vez que se peleaban con los duques, el siempre lo trataba bien, a pesar que sabía que Terrence era un antisocial, pero nunca le hizo un desprecio a el

Tramo un plan, para conquistarla, le hacía llegar cada día un detalle con sus amigas, que a diferencia de los 3 que habían asistido al colegio, ella era la más sociable, a pesar de su carácter y la educación de su madre

Ahora estaba confundida, había pasado unas semanas que le había obligado Terrence prácticamente entrar al colegio, pero se había olvidado completamente de ese compromiso, y vio los detalles que el tenia para ella a pesar de estar separados por la regla del colegio esos detalles que ahora le estaban dando, se dio cuenta que esos pequeños detalles le gustaba, pero para el duque Whirton eran insignificantes entonces que pasaba por su cabeza, queria terminar la relacion, para aceptar ese amor, ahora quería terminar esa relación, entonces como comunicarle esa decision al duque si Terrence le prohibió cualquier comunicación, la había castigado, porque la había encontrado en una situación un poco comprometedora, pero no paso a mayores, porque la dama de compañía, que después resultara muerta la había salvado de algo que ahora se arrepentiría

Ana Victoria decidió hablar con la hermana, si puede hablar con Terrence, porque quería saber de sus hermanos, no le habían dicho nada, además quería que le ayudase a terminar esa relación, que empezaba a gustarle alguien, que prácticamente lo conoce desde que nació, y tiene una amistad, pero que siente algo mas y no puede aceptarlo por respeto a él, además se dio cuenta de que Terrence no era un miserable como su madre le decía que era, no sabía si era cariño de hermanos, o por lo menos no era odiarlo, todo por lo que compartía con sus amigos y le hicieron comprender y que aceptara porque la decisiones que él tomaba, recién caí en cuenta

Terrence al escuchar que su hermana quería que la viera se extrañó, pero primero fue a informar a la reina, sobre todo lo sucedido, pero ahora Ana Victoria lo buscaba para que vaya al colegio, debía ser importante, pero después de hacer la visita formal a la reina, fue al colegio, y Ana Victoria, le comento, que le atraía alguien que no veía hace tiempo, un amigo de la infancia, que también, él lo conoce, entonces se alegró con la noticia, quería terminar con él, felizmente, todavía no había compromiso de matrimonio, solo le hacia la corte, y nunca se hizo la propuesta, por lo que paso con el pequeño, no se realizó, y se canceló todo, incluso ella tampoco lo acepto, cuando sucedió después del secuestro, porque dijo como estaría y pensaría en matrimonio cuando su hermanito Alex, estaba secuestrado, y el duquecito se enojó, y la maltrato, pero nunca se dieron cuenta, porque ella lo justificaba, claro que su padre se dio cuenta y por eso nunca le agrado, pero hasta que ella abriera los ojos, no podía hacer nada.

Entonces Terrence y los padres del joven detallaron, como iba hacerlo,Terrence le conto, no toda la historia, pero si sus sospechas que el duque solo se acerco para tener mas cercanía a los reyes, y los duques y estaba usando a Ana Victoria para conseguirlo, se daria por fin esa infame relación y un nuevo compromiso, para su hermana, que en el futuro se culminaría en matrimonio, después de los estudios de ambos

 **El Compromiso o la Humillación**

Entonces el dia pactado fue segundo domingo que se autorizaba las salida de los chicos en el colegio San Pablo, porfin esa comedia de cortejo y compromiso se pondría fin, el duquecito creería que por fin se pondría fecha al compromiso matrimonial y que sus planes se lograrian entonces como quiso que todo el mundo viera que se casaba con Ana Victoria Grandchester, el planeó que asistiera la prensa, claro que la sorpresa que se llevaría, en el castillo Grandchester se preparaba para ese momento, solo en la casa se informa que se realizaria un compromiso, nadie en la casa se informó cuales eran los verdaderos fines para esa fiesta, que era con el propósito de terminar ese compromiso, y aceptar un compromiso aceptado para la familia y el joven interesado por Ana Victoria,

Cuando todo fue planeado, se envio la carta a su padre, para que estuviera al tanto de los acontecimientos, y dio luz verde, ahora solo faltaba que llegue ese dia ese seria el fin de esa sanguijuela en sus intenciones de pertenecer a la familia Grandchester

Se dio el inicio de la fiesta todo estaba saliendo como ambas partes les estaba saliendo como lo habian planeado o una de esas partes lo creia, que sorpresa se llevarían, ya todo el mundo cuchicheaba, que pasaría ese dia en la fiesta, asi que pidio a los 2 jovenes que se acercaran , tambien solicito que los padres del joven tambien se acercaran, entonces tomo la palabra Terrence tomo la palabra, los duques me dieron la autorización, para realizar este evento y que por circunstancias, que mi hermanito aún no se le ha encontrado, aunque ya se sabe el paradero, es cuestión de tiempo que esté con nosotros, y mi hermano está casi restablecido, pero aun delicado, me han pedido lo siguiente

Ana Victoria me informo que quiere terminar cualquier tipo de compromiso con el duque Whirton, tanto los duques, como mis hermanos, hablo por ellos que estoy seguro que se alegrarían, y por mi persona, que estamos de acuerdo con la decisión de mi hermana, el duque whirton, no creia lo que escuchaba, entonces terrence procedio, no quiere dañar al duque Alexis whirton, pero viendo que el sentimiento de el se acabo, porque se dio cuenta, que un amigo de la infancia era su verdadero amor y regreso despues de un tiempo de estar ausentes ahora regresaron para quedarse, ademas florecio ese amor, escondido en ellos en el colegio, donde se volvieron a encontrar, y el no iba a ser el encargado, de evitar que si un amor verdadero tiene su hermana, el no iba a ser nadie para oponer sin más y con el consentimiento de sus padres del joven aquí presente, y por mí en representación de los padres de Ana victoria, aceptamos el matrimonio concertado de ambos y felicidades, por ende, se le solicita al Duque Whirton, salir de la residencia Grandchester y nunca más volver, porque ya no tiene nada que buscar aquí, además que nuestra gran soberana nuestra querida reina acepta con gusto y dio su venia de aprobación para que esto sucediera, a la salud de la reina, del rompimiento de un compromiso sin amor y del compromiso de un amor verdadero, que se realizara en algunos años cuando terminen su educación, y por todos los presentes

Todo el mundo decía salud

El duque Whirton, no se quedaría tranquilo, que no puede hacerme esto, y empezó a despotricar, pero le dijo que lo que en verdad sentia por el, era cariño pero no era amor, entonces Alexis Whirton empezo a gritar de como era posible que lo hubieran engañado de esa forma que él no aceptaba el termino de ese compromiso, claro que Terrence, le dijo que nunca se formalizo un compromiso se le tomo como un enamoradito de su hermana pero nunca lo vio como algo serio para su hermana, pero como ella es joven todavia, se dio cuenta que no era amor verdadero, por lo que sintio entonces no ya no tenía más que hacer aquí, y que se fuera de la propiedad para siempre, que su hermana. Ya tenía otro pretendiente, y el ya no era bien visto para la familia Grandchester, y no autorizarían jamás que la única hija mujer de los hijos del duque estuviera con alguien, que da semejante espectáculo, y tenía órdenes de su padre a romper ese compromiso absurdo, pero no fue necesario ya que la propia Ana Victoria, escogió romper el compromiso, furioso el duque Alexis Whirton, entonces decidió agarrar a Ana Victoria, y habia pensado, llevarsela a la fuerza y humillarla habia planeaba decir que la tendrían de vuelta claro después que el disfrutara los placeres que le puede dar ella y no lo tendría otro hombre, que el sería el primero y lo disfrutaría a ver si después de eso ella sería aceptada y los Grandchester respetados pero lo penso mejor, no se iba a arriesgar que todo el mundo supiera su odio, saldria de ahi, solo le dijo al oido a Ana Victoria, que se cuidara, que ya seria suya en otra ocasión, si no era por las buenas lo seria a las malas, y se fue con toda la dignidad posible que le quedaba despues de la humillación recibida.


	13. Familia Grandchester en casa

Después del desmayo de Ana Victoria se preocupó, no quería hablar con nadie, el médico le había dicho que era normal, pero algo ocultaba, pero no quería decir a nadie, que intentara hablar, pero no que la forzara, Terry estuvo con ella, todo el tiempo, solo se ausento para mandar una carta a su padre, contándole todo lo sucedido, como estaba retraída, no quería ni ver ni hablar con nadie, ni siquiera a su prometido, el pobre chico estaba preocupado, iba todos los días para saber su estado pero tenía siempre la misma respuesta, entonces el sugirió si no sería bueno que regresara al colegio, por lo menos ahí, estaría lejos de todos los problemas, Terry lo considero y fue a hablar con las hermanas.

En el Colegio

Hermana Margaret, buenas tardes, quisiera hablar con la madre superiora, la herma Grey, para hablar sobre la situación de sus hermanos, y decirle lo que en verdad pasaba, no a lujo de detalles, pero si a groso modo, para que se tomara las medidas convenientes, y evitar que ese dis que duque se acercara a ellos

Hermana Grey gracias por recibirme y hablar de la situación tan delicada, como la última vez que hable con ustedes ya tenemos a los responsables, pero lamentablemente, aún estamos reuniendo todas las pruebas, no podemos decirles quienes son para no ponerlos en alerta, lo que si les pido es que ya no habiendo ninguna relación que una a Ana Victoria con el duque Whirton, él no puede acercarse a ella por ningún motivo, y también pedirle, que puedan verse con supervisión si así lo creen pertinente, Ana Victoria con su joven prometido, ya que ambos estudian acá en el colegio además, que acaba de pasar un trauma mi pequeña hermana, no sé qué le dijo el Duque Whirton a mi hermana cuando ella termino con él, pero esta retraída, y creo que sus amigas y amigos en el colegio pueden ayudarla a superar este mal momento, además, que pronto Richard también regresara al colegio porque mi padre me notifico que ya está bien de salud, lo que nos preocupa es el pequeño Alexander, sabemos que es muy pequeño para ingresar al colegio pero estamos viendo la posibilidad de que ingrese, como interno ya que normalmente es externo a esa edad pero por algunas cosas que pasa en casa, y después de su secuestro es mejor que este en un lugar más seguro, hasta que pase la tormenta, Richard y Alexander, entraran la siguiente semana.

Así fue que cuando regresaron El Duque de Grandchester, su esposa y sus hijos regresaban a casa fueron recibidos por Terrence

Duquesa, padre, como están, les decía todo respetuoso

Terrence que te dije de que me vieras como una segunda madre eh, lo abrazo, esperando ser rechazada por el, pero se sorprendió que no fue así

El Duque solo se reía, hola hijo, que bueno que ya se lleven mejor, mientras se unía al abrazo

Los Duques preguntaron por su hija, y le contesto Terrence que era mejor que ella estuviera en el colegio así estaría con sus amigos y lejos de ese duque de pacotilla

Se gestionó, el ingreso de los otros chicos al colegio, además, de que Terry, si quería realizara unos estudios para terminar sus estudios en casa, en un horario flexible, para que cuando regresara, pueda ser no solo el mejor actor sino también, si quería el mejor productor, llevando el mismo sus finanzas para que nadie lo engañara, sería un empresario como su padre soñó, pero en algo que apasionaba a Terrence, además de algunas clases de actuación a pesar de ser actor, y el mejor, siempre era mejor superarse, y su padre le pidió que los problemas de ahora en adelante él se encargaría, Terrence también iría a San Pablo, pero como estudiante externo, y en las tardes estaría en las clases de Teatro para que no esté tan desactualizado cuando regrese a Estados Unidos y se prepare si desee entrar al Teatro royal en Inglaterra, posteriormente.

Pareciera que la vida de los Grandchester se estaría arreglando, pero sin imaginar, que alguien estaría preparando su venganza.


End file.
